<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shimmering Façade by HyperKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130920">A Shimmering Façade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid'>HyperKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Spoilers for 96-97, Widojest Week, Widojest Week 2020, many feels, prompt: Dresser up, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for the fancy party in Nicodranas, Jester is beset by doubts. Caleb can’t stand seeing her so upset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background PolyNein, Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre, background Shadogast, widojest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shimmering Façade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HK: Woooooooo okay everybody; it’s finally Widojest Week! Nearly done the ship week bust! <br/>Mollymauk: You can make it! <br/>HK: If I can’t I’ll cry! I’m so close! <br/>Mollymauk: And then you’ll have everything all nice and posted! <br/>HK: I honestly can’t wait, it’s going to be lovely. And! I have some gooood stuff for this week, that I’ve been working on for months! <br/>Mollymauk: Because you’re a terrible procrastinator? <br/>HK: Because I’m a terrible procrastinator! </p><p>WARNINGS!! Spoilers, angst, Caleb actually doing the comforting and doing his heckin best </p><p>Disclaimer: My plan to kidnap the rights to Molly is going swimmingly but dang it, the cast came back before my big heist for the rest of the Nein went underway! Foiled again!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingers twisting through the top layer of her flowing pink gown, Jester rocked back and forth on her toes, fangs worrying at her lower lip. She and Caduceus had been given pretty much free reign to dress their companions, and that had been great. </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She wasn’t entirely sure why Caduceus had everyones’ measurements memorised but she wasn’t gonna ask. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was the kind of thing the firbolg did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now though, she was kind of regretting pretty much all of her choices. What if everyone hated them? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What if Beau wanted a really pretty dress, and was disappointed? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What if Fjord hated the stuffy pants? The really big hat was mostly a joke, so it’d be fine if he didn’t like that, but all the rest of the outfit looked so uncomfortable! Caduceus promised it’d feel better than it looked, but what would he know? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What if Yasha hated the flowing sleeves, or they got in the way of her arms? What if she thought the slit was too high?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What if Caleb didn’t like the coat she’d chosen? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’d been the first to hand over his coin, to tell her to dress him however she wished. He’d trusted her, both to know his style and find him something to make him look ~amazing~. Something that’d really show Essek what he’d fucked up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester was more than happy to do that. The entire outfit was sharp enough to cut, perfectly tailored pants and a tight button up shirt in a bright gold to go beneath the long, sweeping coat. Caleb liked a little colour, a little flare in his outfits, and Jester liked to think she was good at flare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And for ten platinum... there was pretty much nothing she couldn’t get. If she’d wanted the coat enchanted with its own magical breeze she could have done that if she’d had the extra night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She might do it anyway, just because it’d look so ~dramatic~ billowing around Caleb’s slim form. Nice and fitted around the chest, showing off his physique without being constricting right down to the waistline, and gently beginning to flare just right to show off his butt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What butt he had. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They’d joked a while about having the trousers padded, to give Caleb a little extra boost. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But what mattered was that there was space beneath the coat for Caleb’s thigh holster and spell books, and plenty of tucked away pockets for spell components. The sleeves were wide and short enough not to get in the way of his hands, and while not a traditional wizard’s robe the whole coat screamed spell caster. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They’d put a lot of thought into it, and Jester had spent a while making sure the details were just right while Caduceus handled the specifications for Yasha’s dress. These were beautiful, expensive clothes, and it’d be nice to keep them to use again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which meant they had to be practical enough to fight in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Especially if they might be fighting Essek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just the thought twisted in her gut and she smoothed down her skirts before she tore straight through them. There just... wasn’t a good way this was going to go. Essek, Lord Sharpe, she’d been looking forward to this party since she’d heard about it but now it seemed like a really bad idea. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe she could stay home. Maybe they could all stay home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Down the hall, the door to Caleb’s room opened and the human stuck his head out, clearing his throat. He brightened for a moment when he caught sight of her and leaned further out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah... Jester... I could use some help... what’s wrong?” He asked suddenly, stepping out as he caught sight of her face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester forced a smile to her lips and bounced up, hurrying down the hall towards him. Even upset as she was, the smile grew as Caleb’s jaw dropped just watching her, and she couldn’t resist a giggle as she reached him, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No one else is ready yet either,” she told him in the most cheerful voice she could muster, taking a step back to survey him. “What do you need?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had the trousers on, and they looked just as good as she’d expected. The shirt seemed fine too though he hadn’t finished buttoning it up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he was still staring at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Visibly swallowing, he cleared his throat and looked away quickly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You look... beautiful,” he said quietly, cheeks flushing red. Jester could feel her own cheeks heating too, but before she could say anything Caleb had stepped back, guiding her into the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The new coat was draped over a chair. She couldn’t help but sigh happily just looking at it, it truly was a thing of beauty. Subtle, ornate embroidery covered the front, barely visible from a distance but eye catching this close. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A step behind her, Caleb didn’t bother fighting a small smile. The very thought that she’d be as entranced by him as he was by her was reason enough to put it all on even if it hadn’t been beautiful. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Crossing to get a closer look, Jester glanced back at Caleb. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you need help with?” She asked, cocking her head to one side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His smile growing, Caleb stepped after her, raising his wrists. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The coat and shirt are gorgeous, Jester, you and Caduceus did a wonderful job. But I’m afraid I’m having a little trouble with the cufflinks. They’re a little tighter than I’m used to.” Neither mentioned that it wasn’t like cufflinks had been part of his own look at all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A worried frown creasing her brow, Jester hurried back to his side to take a look. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are they too tight? We didn’t want them to get in the way, and then the sleeves in the jacket are tighter too, but they said these should be okay...”  She trailed off as Caleb raised a hand, smiling fondly down at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure they will be fine Jester, but I need your help to get them on,” he explained gently. He’d thought he’d be embarrassed to ask but it was easy when she looked so worried. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he gave her a gentle squeeze. “What’s wrong?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something was obviously troubling her, and for it to be so blatantly on display she clearly wasn’t trying to hide it, which meant she was even more upset. He couldn’t imagine her worrying for a moment on a normal day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sucking in a deep breath, Jester was prepared to lie right up until she met Caleb’s eyes. They were soft, blue, and so gently worried that she sagged in place. Leaning into his touch she sighed and closed her eyes. Let that reassuring, spicy smell of wizardry fill her nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No batshit on him at the moment, which was nice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took her into his arms easily, wrapping himself around her as his concern grew, but he kept silent. Caleb Widogast knew how hard it could be to let someone in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just...” Jester hesitated, trying to work out how to say it. To work out what was actually bothering her, beneath all the surface buzzing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb stayed silent, giving her a gentle squeeze and her arms came up to wrap around him automatically. Let herself just... hide, for a minute. In him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t want Essek to be the traitor,” she finally whispered, just knowing she was going to feel Caleb stiffen and hating it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His grip tightened for just a moment, then relaxed. One hand began to trail slowly up and down her back, a firm, reassuring weight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know,” Caleb whispered a moment later, when he was sure she was done. His voice sound raspy even to his own ears but he wasn’t interested in hiding his own feelings. Not when all he wanted was for Jester to be allowed to feel hers. “I trusted him.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was an admission that came with a fair degree of bitterness; more than he thought any of the Nein might truly understand. How much it had taken, how many walls he’d put up to keep the drow from getting close. How hard he’d fought to keep him at arms length, and now... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just when he’d thought he’d found another wizard he could trust. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester sobbed against his chest, hiding her face in the side of his neck. She fought not to cry with a vicious resolve; she knew better than to get water on silk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I thought we were friends,” she admitted quietly, hands curling into fists in the back of his shirt. “I don’t want to fight, I don’t want to fight anyone, I don’t want to kill Essek!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not exactly the same words that had been running through Caleb’s head on a loop since he’d seen the Shadowhand, but enough of the sentiment. Enough that it cut like a knife. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he’d been thinking about it for hours. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he thought he had a solution. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giving Jester another squeeze, he leaned back just enough to cup her chin and raise her face to his. He’d been ready for tears, but not for their absence. Jester looked... broken, in a way he’d never seen before. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Raw, exposed, devastated, and so, so young. Wearing her pain on her face for the first time in months. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’d have done anything to get that look off her face. Bending to kiss her, soft and sweet, took no thought at all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t think it will come to that,” he told her quietly, his thumb brushing across her chin. A tiny light of hope grew in her eyes and he had to fight the immediate impulse calling him a liar. Saying he didn’t deserve her trust. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not fighting him or not killing him?” Jester asked, pressing her chest to Caleb’s. It would be so nice to believe there was another option. Another way out. Anything that didn’t involve fighting one of her friends. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb managed a smile, bending to press their foreheads together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Neither, I think. If we are careful. He’s still Essek; I don’t think he will want to fight us any more than we want to fight him.” And how Caleb would love to, needed to believe that Essek could still find redemption. Could choose to look for it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester leaned up into the touch, eyes falling closed. She wanted to believe it too. So, so, so badly, she wanted to believe that things would be okay. That they wouldn’t be torn apart again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb’s warm, steady presence helped to calm her. Those strong arms around her, even if not a match for her own, always made her feel safe. Protected. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Certain that no matter what happened, Caleb Widogast would always be by her side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I hope so,” she sighed, settling in against him and managing a small smile. “I mean, he wouldn’t have come put his feet in the spa if he didn’t like us, right?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The memory of that night, so long ago now, made Caleb smile too, though it was somewhat strained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had been the night he’d given in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The night Essek had been waiting for? No, he dismissed the thought. No point in letting himself get lost in paranoia and self recrimination. He had to deal with matters as they were, and that meant he couldn’t let himself get lost in the past. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not when the present was so much brighter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gave Jester a gentle squeeze, smiling when she giggled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I don’t think so. But we can still show him what he’s missing, hmm?” He raised a brow and Jester giggled again, nodding more certainly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That’s why we got you a coat that would really flare your butt,” she agreed mischievously, and Caleb felt his cheeks flush. He glanced over at the coat, currently innocently flat and devoid of any special shaping. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, he’d see what she meant when he put it on, certainly. Raising a wrist, he nodded to the still open cuff. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I will need your help with the cufflinks first,” he reminded her and she nodded happily, spinning to the table to collect the small golden links. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay! Just hold out your hands and I’ll get them.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were small and somewhat fiddly, but when Jester had found cat shaped cufflinks no power in Nicodranas could have stopped her from grabbing them for Caleb. Fjord and Beau each had a set as well, though those were a little more traditionally shaped; Beau’s were simple sapphires and Fjord’s bore a ship’s wheel on their outer side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slipping the barred back through the holes in his cuff, Jester turned the cat carefully sideways to stop the link from sliding straight back out. She examined it a moment before moving on to the next, nodding with satisfaction when both were done. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay! Give them a shake to be safe, and then you should be good to go!” She declared happily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb couldn’t help smiling as he obediently shook out both arms, hand rising to cup one of the small golden cats almost automatically. He’d never worn such a thing as a student, never really even paid attention to them. But they were beautiful, and she was beautiful, and anything that made her smile so was worth keeping. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And, of course, they were cats. He’d almost laughed on opening the box to see them glinting up at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if summoned by the thought, Frumpkin brushed up against his legs, letting out a low mew. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester was distracted in an instant, sweeping to the floor to coo and fuss over his familiar. Her skirt billowed around her like sails, entirely ignored as she cuddled the fey cat to her chest, pressing kisses to his fur. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Frumpkin! We tried to find something fancy for you to wear too, you know,” she told him with a sly grin, watching Caleb from the corner of her eye, “but they didn’t have any shops which sold things for cats! It’s terrible!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling softly, Caleb offered her a hand. She took it, rising gracefully with Frumpkin still held close, and pointed the cat at his master. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you think? Does Caleb look okay?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Frumpkin gave his human a slow once over, eyes lingering critically over the shirt. Caleb raised one of the cuffs to show him a little golden link and the cat huffed disdainfully. Turning his head back to Jester he let out a dignified mew and she beamed, snuggling him closer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I knew you’d like it too! Ooooh, oh, the coat, Caleb! Put on the coat!” As Caleb turned for the coat, she gave Frumpkin a gentle smooch on the top of his head. “The shoulders are extra nice and thick so you’ll have somewhere nice to curl up.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It melted his heart just a little more to hear her, attention fully absorbed by his familiar. She could be a little slapdash and spontaneous, but when it was important she did try to think of everything. A gentle nudge prompted Frumpkin to tip his chin up and mew for her, and then the tiefling dropped the cat gently onto one of his shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The new coat definitely had some kind of padding, and a glance at the mirror confirmed that it made his shoulders seem broader. He could still feel Frumpkin’s weight as he curled up close around his neck, warm and close and familiar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester bobbed for a moment, beaming with delight as she looked him over and clapping her hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, Caleb, you look perfect! Oh, give me a second and I’ll fix your hair!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>About to ask what was wrong with it, Caleb subsided into silence. He’d never deny her, certainly. If it made her happy to play with his hair, tugging the tie free and gathering it back into what he was pretty sure was the exact same ponytail, he wouldn’t so much as question it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She fussed with it a little more, running her fingers gently through it and finally sitting it on top of Frumpkin. The cat cracked open a lazy eye, scowling into the mirror, but couldn’t see her. He clearly wasn’t about to complain either, just snuggling closer and closing his eyes again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Strong arms slunk around Caleb’s waist and he let himself lean back into her. She couldn’t see over his shoulder with Frumpkin there, but she rested her cheek on his arm instead, peering around him to examine him in the mirror. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You look lovely, Caleb,” she sighed happily, giving him a brief squeeze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His own gaze distracted, Caleb gave himself a quick once over. Smiled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You don’t think I should do the shirt up?” He teased, his arms coming around to cover hers. As expected, Jester giggled delightedly, rising on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No. You look all rough and manly. Like a buccaneer!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was enough to pull a proper laugh from his lips. It wasn’t exactly the first thing he’d thought of, but now that she said it... roughed up a little, he wouldn’t have looked out of place on Darktow. Scars from their various battles now scattered his chest, with a particularly livid one from Yasha’s sword sitting dead center. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With the coat done up, he’d look refined, elegant, poised. With both it and the shirt open it was a much more devil may care aesthetic, and not one he was completely opposed to. Still, he turned to press a gentle kiss to Jester’s smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Perhaps on another day. I believe we’re supposed to be respectable tonight?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Puffing up her cheeks, Jester blew out the most dramatic sigh she could muster, like his words honestly pained her. Like they hadn’t settled that little weight of dread back in her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She fucking sucked at respectable. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Weeeeeeeeeell, if you’re sure,” she told him solemnly, her hands slipping gently into his. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A flash of concern crossed Caleb’s face for a moment, and then he turned quickly back to the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Before I forget... I do have a surprise for you as well. I asked your mother if she had anything special you might be able to wear for the party,” he said distractedly, quickly scooping up a small box. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester’s cheeks flushed purple and she squirmed on the spot, torn between instant delight and embarrassment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Caaaay-leb! You didn’t have to do that, Mama always keeps her things safe!” She’d really not even thought about fancy jewellery, or she might have picked up something for herself during shopping. But seeing the box as Caleb turned back to her caught her heart in her chest, any other words stolen away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She knew that box. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’d seen it once a year since she was very small, on her birthday. The last gift her father had given her mother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn’t large, or elaborate. But it held a single small ruby encased in a golden heart on a thin gold chain. The best he’d been able to afford at the time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His promise to come back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marion never wore it, never looked at it except when she took it down on Jester’s birthday and told her the story once again. Now that she was older, Jester thought she understood a little more. Could see how the stories had changed from being about the man who would come to meet her, who would come for both of them, to the man who she’d lost, to the man she had once loved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her hand shook a little as it rose to touch the simple ruby pendant still around her neck, the one her mother had given her a few trips before. She never took it off if she could help it, and now... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her gaze flashed up to Caleb’s face, crumpled with confusion and worry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She can’t want you to give this to me,” she whispered, feeling tears welling in her eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb visibly panicked, dropping the box back on the table and taking her into his arms. Utterly at a loss, he held her close, rubbing a large hand slowly up and down her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She... she told me it was for you,” he explained clumsily, tripping over the words to try and undo anything that had hurt her, “that she wanted to give it to you herself, but was afraid she would be... too upset, or forget. She said you would understand.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last words came almost as a whisper, but Jester still heard them with her face hidden in Caleb’s chest. And... she kind of understood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could count on the fingers of one foot the number of times Marion Lavorre had left the Lavish Chateau in her life. Going further than the front stoop was even rarer. Going out to a completely different building to perform... no, she didn’t want her mother worrying about anything else tonight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Part of her wondered if it couldn’t have waited, or happened at another time. But, another part answered, the same little part that haunted her dreams, they were always running off. Leaving without saying goodbye. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her mother couldn’t count on her being around in the morning, and Jester couldn’t blame her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Giving the necklace to Caleb made sense. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It cut off any hurt Marion would feel looking at the necklace, made sure that Jester would definitely get it. Took a weight off her shoulders in what would already be a stressful night. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Drawing in a snuffly breath, Jester raised her face to see Caleb again. He looked worried, stricken. Marion probably hadn’t told him what the necklace meant, in amongst all the trouble. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A gentle hand rose to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing away streaks of tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You will ruin your makeup...” the wizard whispered, managing a weak smile. Jester dragged one up in return, sniffing hard to try and stop the rest of the tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you, Caleb,” she whispered back, her eyes slipping closed as she leaned in to his touch. He was right too and she dabbed carefully at her eyes, peeking around him to look into the mirror. Sighed. “I’m gonna have to wash my face.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb’s other hand rose to her other cheek, tilting her face around to kiss him gently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am sorry... I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said softly, a thumb brushing lightly across her cheek. Rising on her toes, Jester kissed him back, her arms slipping around him for a brief squeeze. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m not... you didn’t upset me, Caleb,” she said, and giggled weakly when he gave her a very sceptical look. “You didn’t. I just... I didn’t expect it. That was the necklace my father gave her before he left.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb’s mouth formed a silent “o” of understanding, turning back to frown at the box. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That... seems like something she should have given you herself?” He asked, voice rising in uncertainty, unsure if it should be a question. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester shook her head, stepping past him to pick up the box again. Her hands were still shaking just a little. Nothing she could do about it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The little ruby winked up at her in the light and she sucked in a breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She probably forgot the last couple times we were here. We moved on so fast, and... She wouldn’t want to do it today. Not when she has to sing tonight.” Crying would do nothing good for Marion’s voice, and she wouldn’t want to risk it. Jester could understand that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning back to Caleb she managed to fix a truer smile on her face and held out the box. Caleb caught on quickly, stumbling over himself to gently lift the tiny necklace from its cushion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester closed her eyes and drew in another slow, soothing breath, letting that rhythmic motion calm her down. Help her to work things back under control. She turned again, lifting her hair from the back of the neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Caleb caught her eye in the mirror, stepping closer to gently settle the chain around her neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She is very proud of you,” he told her softly, fastening the clasp and gently stroking it down across her shoulders. When his hands stayed, warm and reassuring, Jester let herself sway back into them. Into his warmth, his weight, a solid presence at her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just like he always was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” she sighed, tilting her chin up to look at him. Kinda up his nose at this angle, but he wasn’t that much taller than her. Just enough to fit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he smiled down at her, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her horn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We all are.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That thought stuck a little more, and Jester closed her eyes again for just a moment to digest it. She... yeah. She’d grown a lot since meeting the Mighty Nein. She could do things now she thought only the gods could do before, with the Traveler at her side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And alright, maybe he wasn’t a god god, but he was hers, her best friend, her constant companion, the other half of her heart. He’d never ~said~ he was a god as such, and now... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now he was kinda sorta becoming one, just for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because he didn’t want to let her down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Because he trusted her enough to tell her the truth, to ask for her help. That was pretty fucking cool. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What the fuck was Lord Sharpe gonna do? Kill her? Even if he could, even if he got past all of them, Caduceus could just bring her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A weight dropped from her shoulders, so large that she felt she’d float off the floor. Pulling free of Caleb’s arms was the last thing she wanted to do, but she just couldn’t be still. Dancing away, she twirled gracefully, skirts swishing around her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Caleb was watching her again, like she was something amazing. Something so precious and beautiful she just had to reach out, a broad grin sparkling on her lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Then will you dance with me again?” She asked teasingly, clasping his hand in hers and pulling him back into her chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unable to follow her thoughts but relieved to see her smile, Caleb swept her in close, hand splayed in the small of her back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It would be my great honour,” he told her solemnly, pressing their brows together and smiling when she laughed. Stealing a moment for another kiss, Jester spun him across the floor, one hand keeping his and the other finding his waist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A mirror image of their first dance, so many months ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was leading now and he was happy to let her, his free hand sliding up her back to rest on her shoulder, still holding her close. The room was small at best and cluttered, barely any room to really dance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jester took it in stride and swept out into the hallway, Caleb spinning alongside. She was still a better dancer than he was, but holding her close... her smile so bright, full of life and energy and mischief... he couldn’t think of anything but her. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HK: :) soft beans for everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>